The 26th annual conference of the International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) will be held at the University of Washington's Husky Union Building in Seattle, WA from August 24-28, 2014. This year's conference will focus on the interplay between environmental health issues in developed and developing countries, and the international implications of global environmental health, climate change, and economic development. The meeting will be comprised of 4 days of presentation of new and developing research, and will offer a platform for discussion and collaboration across a wide variety of scientific fields of interest in the real of environmental public health. The conference schedule will include plenary sessions with invited keynote speakers, oral and poster presentations of research selected by the scientific planning committee from submitted abstracts, and breakout sessions allowing for in-depth discussion of specific topics across the field of environmental epidemiological research. As with prior years, the 2014 ISEE meeting will be open to participants from developed and developing counties, and efforts will be made to facilitate the attendance of participants from developing countries to assure representation from not only North America and Western Europe, but also researchers from Asia, Central and Eastern Europe, Africa, South and Central America, and Australia. By bringing together investigators working in this increasingly diverse field, the 2014 ISEE conference will provide a cohesive forum for the discussion of global environmental health issues with international implications. The requested funds will provide distinguished experts, young investigators, students, and promising scientists from disadvantaged countries with travel support, and will offset the costs associated with publication and dissemination of the conference proceedings. This conference will facilitate the development of novel strategies to ameliorate public health burdens imposed by environmental hazards.